


Frosty the Tro-Man

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, My old writing makes me cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei, Trowa, Duo and their son share wintertime fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty the Tro-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Overly-fluffy ficlet moment with a touch of angst in the setup, inspired by a snowman my son and I built, illustrated below. Post-EW by a few years.  
> =====  
> Drafted: 12/19/03

Wufei sat contentedly on the porch steps of the sprawling house he shared with both his lovers, humming tunelessly under his breath as he worked. His gloved hands slid over his current project, sculpting, shaping, defining, perfecting. Art was such a soothing, relaxing pursuit--it appealed to his precise, methodical personality. There was such satisfaction in shaping something to his own design, creating interest out of plain-ness, in working his chosen medium.

Which, today, was snow.

Wufei sat back a moment, surveying his creation.

A squat little snowman with a twiggy half-smile and green button eyes stared back at him.

"Perfect," Wufei murmured to himself, smiling. 

It was silly, perhaps; but he was rather proud of how it had turned out. 

After all, this *was* the first time he had attempted building a snowman.

*slish-thwup*

Something plunked lightly into Wufei's calf; startled, he glanced up.

Sparkling deep-brown eyes met him above a little cupid's-bow smile; the child to whom they belonged held up tell-tale snow-covered mittens and announced, "I gotchou!"

"Yes, Jarrett, you got me," Wufei agreed, smiling devilishly. "And now I am going to get you." Quickly scooping up a handful of loose snow, he raised it, ready to throw; the child squealed and ducked, holding his mittens before his face. Wufei lobbed the snow lightly, so that it scattered around the little boy's feet, and laughed as the child stomped it off.

"Got me!" Jarrett exclaimed, grinning widely; then, as his eyes shifted, "Oh! Uncle Fei-fei play snowman?"

Actually, it sounded closer to 'Unkah Feyfey pey soh-men'; but by now Wufei--and Trowa and Duo as well--were quite proficient in interpreting two-year-old-speak.

"Yes, Uncle Fei-fei built a snowman," he answered, still smiling.

Jarrett had come to them just after he was born. 

Catherine, Trowa's surrogate sister, had married a man of middle-eastern descent about three years ago now, and the child had been conceived almost immediately. An unfortunate shuttle accident had claimed her husband's life when she was eight months pregnant, however; the shock of the tragedy had sent her into premature labor that grew more and more complicated. The doctors had done their very best, but she had not survived. It was something of a miracle that the baby had. 

Trowa was devastated by the loss of his sister, particularly in light of the fact that they had recently learned--thanks to DNA tests conducted at the insistence of one of Quatre's hunches--that Trowa was indeed Catherine's long-lost little brother Triton. That proven blood tie turned out to be instrumental in winning custodianship of the newborn child, however, easing the pain of his sister's death somewhat. 

When memorials were over, and the child services bureau had made thorough inspection of Trowa, Duo and Wufei's backgrounds and shared home and pronounced all of it fit for parenting, all that had been left to do was wait until Jarrett was healthy enough to leave the hospital. 

Trowa became 'Daddy', even though he was the true uncle; they all decided it would be less confusing than trying to teach the child about biology and death at a young age and explain why he had no daddy and no mommy. Duo had started the whole 'Uncle Duo' and 'Uncle Fei-fei' routine; somehow the names felt fitting and when little Jarrett started talking, the names were pretty well made permanent.

Adjusting to life with a child had taken some time; but by now, Wufei couldn't imagine going back to life without. Jarrett made the family complete. He was the pride and joy of all three men; there was something about that round little face lighting up in a smile that just...nothing else could compare. There was a certain sense of accomplishment in watching him learn, in seeing him figure out how to do this or that; there was a definite feeling of satisfaction in weathering a temper-tantrum without losing their own. 

And today, a bright mid-winter day after an all-night snowfall, had been a perfect day for the whole family to play outdoors. They'd all bundled up, pulled on hats and gloves, and spilled out into the yard. Duo had quickly recruited Jarrett onto his 'team' for a snowball fight against Daddy; Trowa had gone along in high spirits. Wufei had refereed from the porch at first, then given it up as he realized there was little point in it anyway. The fresh, wet snow piled by the porch steps had inspired him to try building with it; and now here he sat, his creation nearly finished.

The snowball fight had escalated into free-for-all combat, from the sound of it; Wufei could hear Duo and Trowa hollering all sorts of things at one another from the backyard, punctuated by frequent shrieks of laughter. Jarrett, apparently, had grown tired of being caught in the crossfire and wandered around front to play with Uncle Fei-fei.

He reached out one mitten and tentatively poked the squat little snowman on the step next to Wufei; it was shorter than he was. "Jarrett play snowman?" he asked.

"Do you want to help me finish?" Wufei asked, picking up another handful of snow.

"Yes," Jarrett pronounced, lisping through his smile and nodding decisively; and proceeded to gather a little handful of snow between his mittens.

"Here, like this," Wufei instructed, gently patting the snow into place on the snowman's body, rounding it out more.

"Like this," the child echoed, and dumped his snow over the snowman's head, patting it dutifully.

Part of Wufei cringed, wanting to reach out and brush off the excess, to restore the perfection he'd created; he quashed the urge with a smile. It was, after all, only a snowman; and watching Jarrett trying to do just as the grown-ups did was simply adorable.

"Yes, just like that," he praised, and added more snow of his own.

"Need more snow, Uncle Fei-fei," Jarrett said solemnly, squatting to scoop up more. He plopped his new handful atop the last, patting; they continued, adding more snow one after the other, laughing together when one of the eyes fell off, piling on more snow. 

It was plain, simple fun; Wufei had never enjoyed anything more.

Finally, they sat back and surveyed their work.

"Jarrett done," the child announced.

"Uncle Fei-fei done, too," Wufei agreed.

Jarrett stared at the snowman some more. "Snowman Daddy," he said at last, and Wufei had to laugh.

Indeed, with the single green button-eye remaining, the crooked half-smile, and the piled-on snow mounded heavily where the other eye had been, the snowman did bear a certain resemblance to Trowa.

"You're right," Wufei agreed again. "It *does* look a bit like Daddy..."

"Alright! Who's ready for hot chocolate?" Duo bounded around the corner and slid to a stop in front of them. "Oh hey, nice snowman, guys." He stared a moment, mouth quirking up at the corner. "Kinda looks like Trowa, there, with all that snow-hair in its face. Didja do that on purpose?"

Wufei shook his head, smiling. "Jarrett wanted to help me. This is simply what resulted. I do believe our son is an artist." He stretched a kink out of his back. "So. Who won the war?"

"That would be Duo." Trowa's voice sounded wryly as he came around the corner; Wufei glanced up and burst out laughing.

Trowa was thoroughly dusted from head to foot with powdery snow; he was brushing at it futilely with snow-covered gloves and shaking it loose from his hair, trying to dislodge it before it began to melt down into his scalp and his face. "I feel so loved," he groused. "The one of you pelts me mercilessly, heartlessly exploiting my lack of ammunition, and the other of you laughs at me."

Wufei continued laughing, unable to help it. "Really, Trowa, I would think you should have learned by *now* that there is no such thing as 'too much' when it comes to you and ammunition..."

"Har har." Trowa took off his gloves and brushed the snow out of his bangs. 

Jarrett took in his daddy's snow-covered clothes, then toddled over and peered up into Trowa's face. "Daddy snowman," he pronounced, and toddled away again.

Duo joined Wufei in his laughter.

"Just see if I make *any* of you hot chocolate, then," Trowa huffed in mock indignation. Then his eyes fell on the little snowman at his feet. He stared a moment, then lifted his gaze to Wufei. 

"Oh, that's *very* funny, Wufei. I suppose you *knew* I'd end up looking like this?"

"Not at all. Jarrett wanted to help, and the other eye fell off, and...this is simply how it turned out. " He gestured grandly. "Your son's co-creation--is it not magnificent?"

Trowa glanced at Jarrett, who was watching him intently, and back to the snowman. 

"It's magnificent," he agreed, and was rewarded by a bright two-year-old smile.

"It's the kickin'-est snowman ever," Duo added, offering Jarrett a high-five. "Way ta go, Little Dude!"

Jarrett slapped his mitten against Duo's glove, giggling.

"Alright. I'm cold. Time to go in." Trowa stepped carefully over the snowman, stomping his boots off on the porch.

"Ya wouldn't be so cold if you weren't covered in snow, Tro," Duo said innocently, stomping the snow from his own boots as well.

"Oh, really. And whose fault *is* that, anyhow?"

"Hey, you're the one who ran out of ammo too soon."

"But *you're* the one who wrestled me to the ground and tried to bury me," Trowa countered.

"I thought you liked 'wrestling' with me!" Duo batted his eyelashes, expression all innocence.

Trowa's grin in return was touched with evil. "Maybe I'll just 'wrestle' with Wufei tonight, then, since you've had your turn already..."

"Hey! That's no fair!"

Still engaged in their friendly bickering, Trowa and Duo disappeared into the house.

Shaking his head, Wufei stood, dusted the snow from his backside, and held out a hand to Jarrett. "Come, little one--let's go inside. How does hot chocolate sound, hm?"

"Oh--want hot chocolate, Fei-fei," Jarrett said, putting his mittened hand into Wufei's.

They followed the other two through the front door, shutting it behind them.

On the porch step, the lop-sided one-eyed snowman continued to watch over the yard with his crooked little smile, guarding the happiness within that house from the cold without.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
